1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to packages or cartons and the like made from a suitable blank material for packaging a plurality of articles for the purposes of storage and shipment. More specifically, it is directed to a novel and improved reusable compact device comprised of a releasable, self-openable carton arrangement made from a unique unitary blank of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous packages and cartons for carrying and storing items have been manufactured from corrugated material, fiberboard and other appropriate materials. These packages and cartons have gained wide acceptance in industry. Generally, such packages and cartons of the foregoing type may be constructed to include a plurality of compartments which suitably may receive a large assortment of differently configured and dimensioned articles.
Typically, packages and cartons of this general category include corresponding partition walls which separate and restrain the articles from uncontrolled sliding movement and act to prevent breakage during transit or storage. Ordinarily, such constructions are typified by sidewalls having folded end flaps which are adhesively bonded or stapled to the sidewalls to form a unitary package. Still other constructions have the end flaps formed with locking tabs or partitions which suitably cooperate with the sidewalls of the package in various ways to form openable end flap members.
Disadvantages are associated with the foregoing types of package constructions inasmuch as such kinds often are difficult to immediately open so as to gain convenient access to all the articles being stored. For instance, many end flaps must often be pulled outwardly from a locked condition. Furthermore, once opened, the glued or stapled flaps are typically not intended to be reclosed, especially in an easy and convenient manner. Exemplary of such conventionally constructed prior art containers are depicted in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,356,281, 3,899,121, 3,190,485 and 3,974,911.
The present invention, however, provides a novel and improved device with a carton which is self-openable and particularly adapted for carrying and storing a plurality of articles, such as pocket camera sets and other similarly shaped and configured articles in a fashion which permits a user to gain quick and easy access to all such stored articles. In addition, the invention is achieved by a simplified and compact structure which is durable in construction, reliable in operation, economical to manufacture and susceptible of easy self-opening and reclosing.
Also, this invention encompasses a suitable blank material particularly adapted for purposes of forming a self-openable carton containing any number of receiving compartments with corresponding openings and partition walls.